Chocolate and Rum
by M14Mouse
Summary: While the others are out on a double date, Mike and Damon bond. Hints of Kai/Leo and Maya/Kendrix. Slash and Femslash.


Fandom: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

Chocolate and Rum

By: M14Mouse

Theme: 5. Chocolate

Pairing: Damon/Mike bonding…hints of…stuff ((Hints of Kai/Leo and Maya/Kendrix))

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own them. ;.;

Summary: While the others are out on a double date, Mike and Damon bond.

"Hello Mike."

Mike nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard Damon's voice. Damn, he nearly dropped his bag of M&Ms on the floor. He looked around the bridge. Where was he? Slowly, he saw Damon come into view from behind one of the console. Mentally, he cursed himself for not asking DECA if anyone was on the Megaship. He wanted to be alone and get drunk.

Oh, his brother would never know.

He planned to be somber and perfectly dependable tomorrow.

"You know…it must be pretty nice in la-la land, man."

He snapped out of his thoughts and blinked at Damon.

"Uhhh….what are you doing here?"

"One of the wires in the console was bad. I had to fix it. You?" Damon said as he wiped off his screwdriver before placing it in his pocket.

"Uhhh…I came to look at the stars and get some alone time."

"This is the place to go it…especially if you wanted to avoid their post date plans," Damon said as he took a seat.

His mouth dropped in surprise. That was way too much information about his brother's love life.

"To their credit, they tried to be quiet….they aren't that good at that…especially when they start arguing," Damon said with a grin.

He couldn't help but smile at that. At least, some things haven't changed.

"At least, I have some warning with them. Maya and Kendrix…are a little too quiet. Nearly gave me a heart attack when I walked in on them."

He burst out of laughing. The mental picture was hilarious. Poor Damon.

"How fast did you run?"

"Too fast and they still spotted me. Kendrix was embarrassed and Maya was a little mad until I explained why I was there."

"Why were you there?"

"To fix their toaster…for some reason or another. Maya or Kai gets annoy with it. Bang…no more working toaster."

"Then?"

"Maya got embarrassed then hugged me. She said she forgot to lock the door…then dragged me to the toaster. One thing I got to say about that girl is….she loves her waffles."

"You don't mind all of this?" He said with laugh.

"No….Not really...We are family…dysfunctional…crazy…but family never the less."

"And it doesn't bother you that everyone is dating each other?"

Damon stared at him for a moment.

"I don't really mind it….Sure, it gets lonely sometimes…but not too lonely. I swear they had a rule not to leave me alone for long periods of time. I timed them once….about every 3 to 4 hours, one of them would pop up. I think they were afraid the machines would eat me or something, man."

The metal image of Damon getting chased by machines made him smirk.

"Now…my turn…what is bothering you, man?"

"Nothing's bothering me…"

"Unless there is an emergency or something needed to fixed, no one comes up unless they want alone time or get drunk."

"I came here to think."

"And get drunk, man."

"No…I…"

Damon pointed to the bottle in his hand. He sighed.

"It's hard….Everything has changed since I have been gone. Leo….Kai…and Kendrix are so different…well…not too different…but enough to notice. I mean, my brother is dating a guy and in a stable relationship. Something I know didn't happen on Earth. Kendrix was engaged before she left. Now, she is dating Maya. Kai…well…nothing changed much about him. He changed a little since dating my brother. It just that…"

"It's just that no one gave your map to your new life and you feel pretty lost, huh?"

"Exactly."

An awe sort of silence full the air between them. He stood up to leave.

"I'm leaving now…thanks for the talk and everything…"

"Sit, Mike."

He blinked in surprise at Damon's tone.

"I'm not good at all of this heart to heart stuff. That's Maya and Kendrix's deal. But I understand where you are coming from. I have been there. You just have to take one day at a time and don't sweat the small stuff like getting lost."

He laughed then his month snapped close.

"I'm sorry about you know…"

Damon waved his hand.

"I don't want pity, man."

"It must have been hard."

"It was…harder to tell my ma that I won't be coming back anytime soon. Or my sis that I was going to miss her wedding," Damon said with a sigh.

Another silence….he really needed to get out of here before…

"Okay…let's get drunk…what did you bring?"

He blinked in surprise as Damon took his bottle from his hand.

"What are you…"

Damon popped the cork and smelled.

"RUM! Come on….that stuff is for cooking. You need some whiskey…and I know where Kai and Leo keep it."

"Since when did my brother drink!"

"Since now? We done it once….and it was after a hard battle, Mike. We were too tense…and would you believe it was Maya's idea. By the way, never…ever let Maya make ale. Strong stuff, man."

His heart just dropped into his stomach. He just stared at Damon in shock.

"What happened?"

"Me and Kai nearly killed each other."

His jaw dropped in response.

"What?"

"Our favorite person in the entire world decided to recharge some zords. They slipped some collars around our necks and forced us to fight." Damon said as he rubbed his neck unconsciously.

He didn't know what say. He has missed so much.

"Okay…this is depressing. I'm going to pull a Maya and get some whiskey. We are going to get drunk and you are going to tell me stories of Leo growing up. I want blackmail material, man," Damon said with a grin.

He burst out laughing. He didn't think that would be a good idea. Damon disappeared out of doors. He could leave now…but that would be rude.

He has to say he was kind of curious.

Few minutes later, Damon returned with a bottle and a box with the Monopoly logo.

He really hoped that he didn't come to regret this.

-LGLGLG-

"…Leo stood on the bed with my grandma's night dress wrapped around his neck. He shouted on the top of his lungs, "I'm the superhero and this is my spaceship. You aren't allowed to take it," He said as he rolled the dice.

Damon laughed.

"Oh…I want so pictures, man. Sooo bad."

He dropped the dice and snorted in disgust. He moved his top hat onto Reading Railroad. He looked up at Damon.

"I hate you."

Damon smirked as he picked up his cup and took a sip.

"Not my fault that you undervalued the important of railroads."

He threw his money on the table then picked up his cup. He took a sip out of his and winced slightly at the burn. Where did Damon get this stuff? Damon hummed a little song as he picked the money.

"Now, I know why the others don't play with you."

Damon just grinned as he picked up the dice and rolled it.

"Okay…I'm going to ask it. How did Kai and Leo get together?"

"Maya and Kendrix tried to set them up on the date which didn't work. My idea worked sooo much better." Damon said as he moved his cannon to Free Parking. He picked up the dice up.

"What was your idea?"

"I locked them in the gym."

His mouth dropped.

"They didn't know the wiser. They tried to blame it on me but I was in the Nature Dome at the time. Maya made a great excuse," Damon said with a smirk.

"You are dangerous."

"Thanks."

He dropped the dice and snorted in disgust.

"You win."

"HA!"

"My turn to choose the game….Scrabble anyone?"

"Bring it on."

-LGLG-

"Laser isn't spelled with a z, Mike."

"Yes, it is."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

"Whiskey is getting to you, man."

"I thought we were drinking something else now."

The men stared at each other.

"DECA!"

"Laser is spelled L.A.S.E.R."

"See? Told you, man."

"Damon…I believe Ginx isn't a word either." Deca said.

"You lied…you said it was a mechanic word." He said.

How many drinks did he have? 3….or 4…..He forgot. He knew he should have taken the bottle from Damon. Damn, he wasn't going to say it….but he was having fun.

"Well…I do use ginx." Damon said.

"Oh?"

"When I bang my hand against a piece of equipment."

"You are a terrible lair, Mr. Mechanic Man."

"Ooo…big word, Mr….what is your job description anyway?"

"Security."

"Okay, Mr. Security. You need an S to spell Laser."

"I think we need another game."

"Great…my turn…Truth or Dare."

-LGLG-

"That wasn't fair, man."

"I know. I can't believe DECA locked us in. The dare wasn't that dangerous." He said as he leaned back in his chair. He could sit up but….that made the room spin around.

"What do we do now?"

"Well….I guess we can talk until we can think of a game. What made you decide to be a mechanic?"

"Runs in my blood. My dad…my granddad…and my great grand dad has working on cars. I just took it like…a fish to water. It felt right, you know. How about you? Always wanted be a security man…or a soldier might be a better word?" Damon said as he took a sip from his cup.

"Don't know…I always wanted to protect and serve. It just sort of fit for me. A chance to explode space was another plus."

"And running around in brightly colored spandex."

"That was more of Leo's dream than mine. He wanted to be the power ranger. How about you?"

"I didn't want to be a power ranger. I wanted to figure out how the zords worked."

"Pity."

"Yes…but at least, I have the Megaship."

"Geek."

Damon laughed for a moment then he thought for a moment. A big grin formed on his face.

"I got a new game."

"Uh oh…what?"

"Twister."

-LGLG-

He groaned softly as he came too. He didn't want to open his eyes. His head was killing him but he felt something warm next him. It felt sort of nice.

His eyes snapped open as he remembered the night before.

He looked down then looked over at Damon.

Oh, crap.

"Damon, wake up," He said.

"Leave me alone…I have today off," Damon grumbled to himself. Damon buried himself into his shoulder. He would laugh if it didn't make his head hurt so much.

"We're half naked and on a twister board…now would you wake up?"

Damon grumbled to himself.

"Damon…we need to get up before the others find out."

Damon lifted up his head.

"DECA…lock the doors and alert us if anyone comes aboard…got it?"

"Understood."

"DECA….I know you probably recorded us. Keep it in a secret file for your enjoyment only or I will make you sing Christmas carols for a month."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Don't underestimate the mechanic with a hangover."

"But...I don't remember where I put my M&Ms…" He mumbled to himself. Where did that come from? Maybe, he should listen to Damon.

"Sleep now…headache later and in your case…your M&Ms."

He sighed softly. Boy, Mikey, you are sure fighting hard. He closed his eyes again.

End

A/N: This fic will get a sequel. Damn bunny of doom. XD Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Read and Review if you wish.

.


End file.
